One Last Chase
by yinyang754
Summary: Keep someone from reaching Alderney and you get 250,000. Simple, right? Easier said than done. (GTA Fanfic, sequel to An Adventure Through Time And America)
1. Chapter 1:Another One Begins

'' I'm looking forward to this Junior. A month in Vice City.'' Benson said as he turned off of the highway and on to the main road into the city. As he did, his phone received a message.

''Daddy, i've always wanted to come here.'' Junior said, looking with wide eyes out of the window.

''Yeah well you can forget the holiday. Just got this.'' Benson said, showing a text message on the hands-free system in the car.

''But can we at least go on the beach first?'' Junior asked. Benson had to admit, he wanted at least some sort of holiday while he was here on this now interrupted retirement.

So two hours later, Benson found himself sat on the concrete wall of the beach, an ice cream in hand. He hadn t eaten ice cream since before he first encountered Sam over a year back and only now did he realise how he missed it.

''Daddy! I got something!'' Junior shouted from the waterline, holding something in his hand.

''What is it?'' Benson called. Junior ran to him with his find to reveal a sea snail shell ''Junior, that s going on the mantlepiece. Right next to the picture of your mother from twenty years ago when she was good looking.'' Benson said.

''Hello there Benson.'' A voice said from behind him.

''Hello there, do I know you?'' Benson asked, turning around to look at this individual.

''Wait You're him! You're the guy who set Niko up to get that weird as shit car. When i first encountered Sam.'' The sheriff said. Was this the guy who'd sent him the challenge?

''I have the challenge for you to get from here in Vice city to my ranch just outside Alderney by noon tomorrow with an advertisement on your roof.'' The man said.

''Advertising what?'' Benson asked.

''My new fish restaurant.'' This man said as two girls in bikinis walked past them, carrying a large plastic shark with the advertisement for this food place on it s side. The car was only behind the pub across from the beach so they were quickly tying it to the siren lights.

''Get that thing off my car!'' Benson shouted before realizing the point of it. They wanted to embarrass him into not taking the bet.

''Terms are, if you win you get two hundred and fifty thousand dollars. If you lose, i get your famous badge for a belt.'' The challenger said.

''Junior! Get in the car! We re going!'' Benson called before getting in his car and waiting for Junior. When he got in, they were gone.

''Now then. Time to start part two.'' The man said as he dialed a number he'd hunted for.

Over two thousand miles away, Carly De Santa sang to herself as she cruised down Vinewood on her bike.

''Well the days are fun and the nights are too...cause you love me and i love- hold on who's this?'' Carly said, pulling over the bike to answer her phone.

''Hello?... Yes who s this?...Two hundred and- whoa whoa! Two hundred and fifty?... I gotta be Sam? I haven't got to haul anything but my own ass around and be Sam?... You know what? You ve just got yourself a Sam.'' Carly hung up and full throttled it back home.

As she entered the house, Carly was greeted by her mother coming down the stairs.

''Mom? Is something wrong with dad?'' Carly says, pulling her light brown curls out of her black stone wash hoodie. It was rarely cold in Los Santos but a cold front from San Fierro blew in last night. Michael had gotten into a car accident last month and was recovering from a broken arm but it didn't stop Carly from worrying.

''He's okay, honey. You look like you just got a weird offer. What is it?'' Amanda says.

''Someone called me from Vice City asking me to dress up as Sam and drive to Alderney. I don't know why.'' Carly says. She'd been trying to avoid going to Alderney since the time that she stabbed that guy to death when he tried to kidnap her.

Carly continued up the stairs. She d never really seen the life Sam had lived on the roads. Now she was about to live it herself.

When she emerged, Carly had brushed her hair like Sam always had hers and was wearing the most Sam-like clothes she could find. While she didn't have a white dress, she did have a leather jacket. So Carly made a decision and as much as she hated dresses, she went out and bought a white knee length one just like Sam's.

If Sam had entered the house at this moment, it would have been impossible to tell them apart.

''Now what else? Oh right, the main piece of the costume.'' Carly said as she ran back downstairs and into the garage, walking over to the Imponte Ruiner, Sam's other car when she wasn't using the Phoenix.

''You want Sam? You got a Sam.'' Carly said to herself. She hadn t expected it but she actually felt rather excited to be Sam. Even if it was just for two days.

''Carly! You can't go right now!'' Amanda shouted from the bedroom balcony.

''You know Sam mom! bye bye!'' Carly shouted back before driving out of the driveway and into the street.

''Right then. Highway.'' Carly said. If she was going to pull this off, she had to convince almost everyone that she was Sam.

If this was how Sam always felt when driving, she wanted to be Sam more often.

Carly picked up her phone and selected Johnny s number.

''Hey John .Yeah, i'll be gone for a few days...no, not that! I'm earning us a quarter of a million dollars while being Sam for forty-eight hours Yes it can go towards us finding a house together if you wish Ok then yes i know, if any trouble comes call you. The most trouble will be the sheriff. Yeah, speak soon bye bye and love you.'' Carly put her phone down and her eyes went back to the road.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends

'' I don't give a damn! I'm leaving!'' A man shouted at his boss before walking to the road, hoping to get a ride. The first car to stop was Carly in the Ruiner and her violet eyes locked with his grey ones.

''Can i get a ride girl?'' The man said.

''Of course, hop on in. Just don't try nothing.'' Carly said, imitating Sam again.

''Thanks, name's Hunter.'' He introduced

''What's that, your nickname? Codename?'' Carly asked, smiling. She liked that name and Hunter didn't look much older than her, maybe 23.

''No, it's a result of having stupid parents.'' Hunter said as he looked around at the custom interior of the Ruiner.

''Name's Sam Philips.'' Carly said, earning a slight face of amazement from Hunter. He'd heard of Sam. ''Just kidding. Real name's Carly.'' Carly says, laughing softly.

''You're just as famous, Sam mentions you often in the CB.'' Hunter said, smiling that he was riding with what was almost a celebrity.

''CB? Sam's back in the country?'' Carly asked as she stopped at some traffic lights.

''From what i hear, she's in Canada right now.'' Hunter said. Maybe Sam was coming home.

''So what happened there?'' Carly asked as she pulled back onto the road.

''Oh, stupid boss wanted me to drive to Los Santos in a transporter truck. No way.'' Hunter informed. Of all the times Carly's had to deal with Al Carter's craziness, she can relate to Hunter's frustration.

''Well sorry but i'm heading for Alderney.'' Carly said. Hunter clearly didn't mind. He was with the 2nd biggest CB star who was dressed like the 1st biggest CB star.

''Oh and no funny business, i'm already in it.'' Carly warned but as she suspected, Hunter already knew about Johnny.

''Hey, who said i wanted that? I wouldn't mind it though, you are quite-'' Hunter started.

''Yeah well you can keep not minding because i'm not giving.'' Carly said, slightly disappointing Hunter but he was still happy to be in the car with Carly.

''So you got a job? I'll stick around for that.'' Hunter said, excited when Carly nodded. He was going on a job with Carly and he thought he must've died and gone to heaven.

''Yep. Quarter mil in it. All i have got to do is delay the sheriff from reaching Alderney by tomorrow afternoon.'' Carly said as she turned on to a four lane highway.

Hunter reached over and turned the radio on just as House Of The Rising Sun came on.

''There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun...'' Carly sings as Hunter joins her.

A few car lengths behind, Benson and Junior were going as fast as the speed limit would allow.

''Now let me tell you a story Junior. When us Laws first became sheriffs, we all had a sixth sense. You need that when you're a cop.'' Benson started.

''Uh oh, we have one.'' Carly said, looking in her mirror. The sheriff now had a regular black and white car so she didn't recognize him.

Quickly, Carly pulled in front of a packer they were near.

''This is big momma of the road, is that you Sam?'' The driver asked through her CB.

''This damn well is Sam here, you see our trouble?'' Carly replied. Even though it was a lie, it felt good to identify herself as Sam.

''I've got a smokey in my mirror Sam, if you want you can tuck yourself in.'' The driver said.

Carly moved over another lane and drew level with the raised underside of the truck's trailer before keeping a level speed with the truck and turning ever so slightly so that the Ruiner was under the trailer as the sheriff passed.

''Oh look who's passing by. You want to go fishing?'' Carly said

''I'm game.'' Hunter replied as Carly entered the same lane as the sheriff and drew bumper to bumper.

''Take the wheel a second.'' Carly said as she climbed out of the T-bar roof so she was stood on the car, a rope in hand.

With a throw of the rope, Carly caught her fish. She sat back down, pulling the fish on the hood.

''You see, you need your sixth sense to anticipate what's going to happen. You can't be a cop without it.'' The sheriff said.

''I'd still prefer a dime.'' Junior said as Carly drew the Ruiner level with the sheriff.

''Hi officer!'' Hunter shouted as they passed. It took the sheriff a second look to realize what had just happened.

''It's Sam! Some bitch and she's got the fish! As of this moment Junior, we are in hot pursuit!'' Benson said as he sped up the police Interceptor to keep up with the fully transmission and engine modified Ruiner.

''Oh hello, look who's with us. Say hi.'' Carly said, passing the CB to Hunter.

''Hello sheriff!'' Hunter said.

''Hello young man. Might i inform you that you are riding with a criminal so when she goes down, you will too.'' Benson warned.

''Yeah? Well why don't you take a big dump in your hat first!'' Hunter said, Carly bursting out laughing.

''I'll thank you not to use that language, my young son can hear you.'' Benson said.

''Thank you daddy.'' Junior said

''Shut up, i'm chasing!'' Benson said.

''You...really don't use CB much...do you?'' Carly said between laughs.

''I normally just listen.'' Hunter replied.

''Benson...no one who's in the house of the rising sun ever gets out as the same person.'' Carly says, chuckling.

Benson put his CB down.

''Barrel of monkey nuts!'' He shouts.

They passed a cop reading a magazine, his legs rested in his open window.

''Woah! What was that?'' He said before starting his Las Venturas desert police car and joining the chase.

''This is officer Brent, you are a Los Santos sheriff and out of your jurisdiction, i'll handle this.'' Brent said

''This is sheriff Benson T Law. I may be out of my jurisdiction but you're out of your league in this chase!'' Benson replied.

''Carly, we've got two now!'' Hunter said.

''Well they should put a new slogan on those cars.'' Carly said, bracing for the chase to escalate. ''I can't drive 55!'' She shouted as she swerved the Ruiner left, then right, causing both other cars to spin out of control.

''That a girl! Give them hell!'' Hunter says as Carly speeds up recklessly, scaring pedestrians.

''This ain't Carcer City!'' One of them shouts.

''We may have left them behind.'' Hunter said.

''You know Benson doesn't give up.'' Carly said.

''Clearly.'' Hunter agreed.

For now, they lost the cops. Carly shifted her focus back on the journey.

''Alderney...no turning back now.'' Carly thought, slowing down a little bit much to Hunter's confusion.

''Sorry. Used to motorcycles, not cars.'' Carly says. Hunter nods, deciding to take over the driving if they stop somewhere on the way.


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble from all sides

Hunter knew that he should keep his eyes on the road but couldn't help sneaking a glance at Carly. Her hair had bounced back to its curly texture and surrounded her sleeping face like a halo.

Two things though, were turning him away. Firstly, she was dressed and looked like Sam right now and second, Johnny would hunt him down if they did anything. ''Still...she's damn cute.'' He says to himself.

The way she was right now, she could have been looked at as someone three years younger, considering her height and that Sam who she'd dressed as was three years younger than her.

Hunter's phone began to ring but he put it on silent, not wanting to disturb Carly's sleep. Carly looked like she hadn't been getting too much sleep lately but despite the dark circles under her eyes, she looked youthful.

Of course, Hunter had a feeling that under that youthful face was a girl old before her time.

An incoherent murmur escapes Carly's mouth and Hunter knew that she was trying to fight a nightmare. He'd been through enough of them for one lifetime.

''Shh...It's alright, darling. He's gone.'' Hunter says softly as Carly calms down. He'll ask her who Ivory is later...if she lets him.

Darling? Why did he call her that?

''I guess i just like the road or...feel a little lonely driving alone.'' Sam had said. Carly seemed to be just like her. Long drive, no constant occupation but the car, it could really get lonely sometimes.

Carly's eyes flutter open and Hunter could see the shift from blue to violet in them. ''Wha...how long was i asleep?'' Carly asks sleepily, grunting as she moved her neck.

She looked up in the passenger side mirror. ''Damn.'' Carly mutters.

''Trouble?'' Hunter says.

''Depending on if he kills you or not.'' Carly says, seeing the blue and white Hexer and a very angry Johnny.

''Your boyfriend the jealous type?'' Hunter says.

''Overprotective.'' Carly says. Johnny honked the Hexer's horn at them, startling Carly.

''As much as you love him...'' Hunter said, waiting for Carly to finish the sentence.

''Put it to the floor.'' Carly said, a playful smile on her face

Johnny was confused, infuriated, jealous and protective all at once as the Ruiner sped away.

As fast as his bike was, the tuned Ruiner had every acceleration booster LS customs had apart from the turbocharger to keep ahead of modern cops.

The bike would be ruined by any upgrade so had none. In a drag race, the Ruiner would beat the Hexer off the line ten to one.

''You and her better not do nothing!'' Johnny shouted at the top of his voice.

He did the only thing he could think of. Johnny sped up and smashed right into the back of the Ruiner, hearing a startled scream from Carly and angry yelling from Hunter.

''What the fuck?!'' Johnny shouted as he saw Hunter in the car, looking in through the open T bar roof.

''Johnny, as pissed as i am for you doing that, Sam will be more pissed when she sees that your bike just ripped the whole rear bumper off!'' Carly warned. Johnny shuddered slightly at the thought.

Sam was as protective of her cars as he was of Carly. Sam may not show it but she acted and felt like her Ruiner and Phoenix were her family.

''Who is this?!'' Johnny shouted, looking at Hunter.

''Just a passenger who she picked up, nothing else!'' Hunter said.

''Yeah, of course you're not imagining having your dick in her, no chance!'' Johnny said sarcastically. Carly knew Hunter was thinking of it already but was used to it. With her appearance, she got it all the time.

Still, it didn't stop her face from going red in a mix of embarrassment and anger, an emotion she thought that she'd never direct at Johnny.

''Just sit in here-fuck! The sheriff's back on our ass!'' Carly said as the sheriff drew closer to them.

''Floor it, Hunter! Benson's back!' Carly shouted.

Hunter instead turned to the highway before tapping Carly. Johnny hated that he even touched her.

''I think we should swap places now Carly.' Hunter says, Carly nodding in agreement before standing on her seat, head out of the roof.

''What the hell is she up to? Oh my- Junior look away, she's in the wind and in a dress!'' The sheriff said as Carly got on her hands and knees on the Ruiner's roof, giving a clear view up her dress to the sheriff and Junior.

When Hunter moved over to the passenger seat, Carly dropped through the other side of the roof on to the driver's seat.

''Now then. Time for a detour.'' Carly said as she turned to an old road in the trees.

Johnny followed Carly and Hunter until all three of them stopped, Benson driving right past them.

''Wait here.'' Carly says before getting out of the car and walking over to Johnny. '' I said that i'd be back in a few days and not to worry.'' Carly says as Johnny hugs her before walking over to the car and snatching Hunter out of the passenger side, pushing him against the car.

''You have the wrong idea! I wanted to but she said no!'' Hunter says.

''You still fucking wanted to- Carly? Look behind you.'' Johnny said, quietening at the end.

As Carly turned around, she saw multiple people, girls with only a bikini bottom on, some even without that. Men were also at this nude party, most with no clothes at all.

A few seemed rather...interested at Carly.

''No...not again.'' Carly says softly, backing up towards Johnny and Hunter.

''You some bitch!'' They all heard as the sheriff ran to them.

''You two get back to the car and bike!'' Carly says before running to the lake, jumping in a boat before speeding away.

''I had to do boat class when i joined the force!'' The sheriff said as he too got in a boat.

''First the Sheriff, now the Altruist cult. 250 grand better be worth it!'' Carly says, speeding up recklessly.

''I've been driving Boats and Seasharks since i was 14! You're gonna have to do better than that, you tight ass prick!'' Carly shouts at Benson.

Meanwhile, Johnny was taking this brief break to clean his bike as best as he could. Hunter was writing on a notepad, humming a tune to himself. Johnny knew, with great anger that he was writing a song about Carly.

''Hmm hmm...Carly, you're reckless... and you live much too hard...Carly you're the-'' Hunter was interrupted by Johnny ripping the notepad from his lap.

''Don't you be getting all romantic on my girl!' Johnny warned. Hunter just shrugged his shoulders.

''So what if i do? You're the one who's proposing to her. I noticed the box when we stopped.'' Hunter said.

''You...you try anything with her...'' Johnny said, Hunter understanding the warning before retrieving his song.

''Some say they despise you... maybe they do...hmm hmm hmm...deep down inside them...i bet they wish they were you...'' Hunter continues to sing.

Carly performed a sharp left turn, spraying water all over the sheriff and his ''borrowed'' dingy. Carly had a larger but just as fast Jetmax.

''Crazy ass bitch!'' Benson yells, trying to restart the stalled engine but can't.

''Now i can get back to the guys.'' Carly says, speeding back to the Ruiner and Hexer, stops and gets out of the Jetmax.

''You two haven't killed each other yet. That's a start.'' Carly says after walking over to Johnny and kissing him. Johnny wanted to rip Carly's clothes off and ravish her right there, showing Hunter that she was his but the sound of the sheriff's boat crashing into and sliding up the embankment was their signal to get out.

''Jeez Carol this party is great!'' Junior said to one of the cult members, he also was naked.

''Yeah but your dad is over there and he looks real mad!'' Carol said, handing Junior his police uniform back.

''Junior! What did i tell you last time we were in Sam's pursuit?!'' Benson called. Junior recalled seeing Carly's exposed chest when she was in the Phoenix in front of them.

''No more naked ladies.'' Junior says before pulling his clothes back on.

''Right. Ma'am?'' Benson says, catching Carol's attention. ''You and your friends need to find some clothes.'' He finishes saying before taking his son and leaving.

''I know this area, we're not far from Alderney now. There's a world war two minefield up here!'' Johnny shouted between his bike and the Ruiner.

As they drove through, Johnny was fine, the Ruiner triggered one mine and the sheriff triggered all of them.

In one massive explosion, smoke rose into the sky. Benson and Junior emerged in the car. All that was left of it was the engine, chassis and two destroyed seats which the two officers were sat in.

''Daddy what happened?!'' Junior asked.

''I guess we blew a gasket!'' Benson replied.

''Minefield...of fucking course we drove into one!'' Carly mutters, remembering the last time something like that happened.

''Trevor...if i ever see you again, i'm gonna fucking kill you!'' Carly says.

Johnny looked over for a brief moment, agreeing that if Trevor did get out of jail, Carly would put him straight in the ground.

Hunter looked confused but kept his mouth shut. From what he had heard about Trevor, he would never want to meet him.

As they approached the road, Johnny slowed and fell back a little to let Carly smash down a wooden gate between them and the empty road.


	4. Chapter 4:A break from the chaos

''Is it just me or are you slowing down?'' Hunter asked, Johnny curious of the same thing. Carly had come up with a last minute plan to get Benson to let his guard down.

'' Let me put it to you this way. What good is a hitchhiker without the road? What good is a fox without the hound? And can you have a Sam if you ain't got a sheriff?'' Carly explained.

''I guess not.'' Hunter said.

''Well then, now you get the picture. I'm slowing down.'' Carly said as she let the sheriff and what was left of his car move right behind them.

''I've got her bumper to bumper. Now hop up there and get the fish!'' Benson said

''Daddy...'' Junior started.

''Hop up there and get the fish!'' The sheriff repeated.

''I'm carrying the light rack da-'' Junior started again. He had a feeling that Carly was up to something.

''Get the damn fish Junior!'' Benson shouted. Junior put down the light rack that had somehow survived and crawled out of his seat, standing on the car's exposed engine.

''That's right Junior, just help yourself.'' Carly said as Junior untied and retrieved the advertising fish. She had nothing against Junior, he was just a kid...like she used to be.

''Junior. You are a brave tick turd.'' Benson said as they crossed the finish.

Carly stopped the Ruiner behind a hedge, Johnny stopping beside her.

Carly let out an exhausted sigh.

''Carly did...did you just forfeit the money?'' Johnny asked, slightly confused. What was Carly up to because she wasn't behaving like herself.

''Yes Johnny, because it's what Sam would do yes i did.'' Carly said. Instead of arguing, Johnny sped forward alone.

''You two gonna have arguments then?'' Hunter said

''This show right here, is not lost. I'm going to get my prize because i worked too damn hard to give up!' Carly said as she got out of the Ruiner, Hunter staying behind.

''I'm afraid sheriff, you're an hour late meaning you failed. Sam, come get your money!'' The man who'd created the challenge said. Carly knew he was talking about her.

''You some bitch!'' Benson cursed as Carly took the money. Johnny had not gone too far so he was able to see this.

Carly returned to the Ruiner, $250,000 in hand, and turned the key.

''Carly, let's go now.'' Hunter said.

''I can't! It won't start!'' Carly said. She was used to bikes, not cars but she knew that when an engine stalled, there wasn't much of a chance of fixing it without jumper cables.

''Well then you're Sam you tell me what to do.'' Hunter said, inadvertently causing Carly to snap.

''Hunter, i'm not Sam! Sam is Sam! The only person who thinks i'm...'' Carly stopped as the sheriff approached them.

''Just sit back and don't move a muscle, Hunter.'' Carly said before turning back to the sheriff who now had his revolver in his got out of the car, looking back at Benson.

''I got you!'' He said.

As Carly turned around, the sheriff saw Sam.

''Hello again sheriff. Well, you've got me here.'' Carly said

''Yep, i've got you.'' Benson said.

'' You've got me. It's over.'' Carly said. In the darkness, Benson couldn't tell the difference between Carly and Sam.

''Yeah, you're gone.'' Benson said.

''I just wanted to say one more thing to you before you haul me off in the cuffs.'' Carly said, raising her hands to mime handcuffs.

''Go right ahead.'' Benson said

''There's a kind of...a kindred spirit we have. You know what i mean?'' Carly said.

''I think i feel the same way.'' Benson agreed.

''No i mean it's special...it's like i can almost read your thoughts.'' Carly said, the sheriff now resting his arms on the Ruiner door.

''Is that so? Well what am i thinking right now?'' Benson asked.

''You're thinking right now that you'd no sooner send me off to prison where i'd lose all the friends, i mean you could give me a five second head start and we could-'' Carly tried to get out.

''Oh no, i'm sorry, little miss! I'm a law and order man. I've got you, and i'm gonna keep you.'' Benson said, his hand reaching his handcuff holder.

'' I was silly to think that wasn't i? You're too damn tough for that!'' Carly said, getting ready to get back in the car.

''I'm upright, straightforward. You are one tough one to catch though Sam.'' His hand moved away from his handcuffs.

''You don't need to go anywhere. I know i could catch you now. I'm no longer an official officer now anyway. I'm letting you go so you can go terrorize some other officer.'' Benson said, moving back from the car which now, of course, was starting.

''Drop by and see me in Vice City.'' The sheriff shouted as Carly drove ahead.

''Well i've gotta hand it to you Carly, you did it!'' Hunter said.

''I did didn't i? I don't know what i did but i did it.'' Carly said, quite happy with herself that for once, someone had addressed and spoken to her as Sam.

At the same time, she agreed with Johnny. This was Sam's life, not hers.

Carly then noticed the Hexer's headlights illuminating the ground and turned around, seeing Johnny as he gets up and walks over to her, hugging her.

''Carly did you...steal the money? You did let the sheriff win.'' Johnny said.

'' I let the sheriff win because we'd already delayed him. He didn't win anyway.' Carly explained.

''I'm gonna go then.'' Hunter said.

''Family huh?'' Carly asked, Johnny's arms still around her.

''They're in Broker. Thanks for the ride and..the adventure. See you around.'' With that, Hunter headed for the bus stop across the road.

''Now what would you say to finding somewhere to crash for a few days, Johnny?'' Carly says, Johnny knowing from the tone of Carly's voice that she's exhausted.

Johnny said nothing but pulls out from his jacket the small red velvet box, containing a ring.

Carly knew what it was for. She reached in her pocket, her response being her own ring for Johnny.

''Wow...we both agree then?'' Johnny asked. Carly jumped forward into his arms and behind each other's backs, slid the rings on their fingers.

Carly moves back before pressing their lips together in a nothing but blissful kiss.

''I love you, Johnny Klebitz.'' Carly says after they stop kissing.

''And I love you, soon to be Carly Klebitz.'' Johnny replied before pulling in another kiss.


End file.
